


A Rev Tale

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ALEX IS A TWINK, Alex and Eliza and Angelica and Maria are not, Alex in makeup, Alex in panties, Alex in skirts sometimes, Alex is unemployed, Alex isn't for it, Alex with nailpolish, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BabyGirl, But he ends up falling in love with john, Daddy Kink, He spoils alex, Herc Peggy John George and Aaron are in the mafia, John shoots people, John's a mafia boss, M/M, New York Syndicate, Oral Sex, Peggy's secretly in the mafia, Pining, Rimming, Sugar Daddy John, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Well Alex kind of is, kind of???, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The one where John claims Alex as his the second he lays eyes on him. And God forbid anyone touch something that's his.





	1. Chapter 1

       "Another unidentified body found dead, lying behind a public elementary school. The body was discovered by three second graders who sneaked away from the playground during recess. The kids, who's parents asked for them to remain anonymous, instantly ran to teachers who called the police..." Alex scoffed and stood up to take his now empty cereal bowl to the sink.

     "And what the fuck are the police gonna do? Ask the corpse who killed them?" He went back to the kitchen island and grabbed the remote, flipping the channel. "Why do I even watch the news?"

      "Because you're an idiot," Angelica called from her room. "Maybe you should get your lazy ass up and actually get a job." She walked into the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine, leaning against the counter to stare at Alex as he clicked through channels.

      "I told you, Angie, I'm in between jobs! Don't worry, you'll get my share of this months rent soon enough." Alex groaned, not looking away from the small TV that stood on a small table next to a fruit bowl.

       "Scamming old guys into giving you money isn't a job, Lex. One of these days, you're gonna come across some dangerous guy and he might really hurt you." Eliza came into the kitchen with her girlfriend, both of them wearing their uniforms for the café uptown.

      "Laf has already offered you a job countless times, why won't you take it?" Maria asked, sitting next to Alex at the island and checking her lipstick in her compact mirror.

      Alex waved her off, "I don't like interacting with people, I'd end up throwing a cappuccino in someone's face. And I can handle myself, Liza." He blew her a kiss. "Where's Peggy?" She was usually the second one to wake up, after Alex of course.

      "She went out last night, said she had a work thing. Then she came back at around three in morning. I'm pretty sure she's still passed out in her room." Angelica poured her coffee into it's portable cup and placed the cap on. "Well I'm off, I'll see you all tonight, and I'll be bringing Chinese."

       "But it's my night to cook dinner!" Maria whined.

       "Which is exactly why I'm bringing Chinese," Angelica laughed before kissing Eliza's cheek then Maria's, "Love you sis, love you Maria." Eliza and Maria have been together since high school, of course Angelica had grown to love her.

      "What about me?" Alex pouted, putting his cheek on display for Angelica to kiss. She looked out him and rolled her eyes before walking out of the kitchen and slamming the door front door shut. Alex slouched in his seat and the couple across from him giggled.

         "We should get going too, the L leaves in 20 minutes and it's a ten minute walk to the station," Eliza spoke as she looked down at her phone. Maria nodded and stood up along with her girlfriend. "Love you, Alex." Eliza smiled, she and Maria each placed a kiss on both of Alex's cheeks before rushing out the door.

        Alex sighed and continued flipping through channels until he found a Disney movie playing on ABC. He set the remote down and watched that for about another hour before Peggy came into the kitchen, fully dressed and yawning. "Mornin, Lex." She smiled sleepily at him and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl.

      "It's actually one in the afternoon, but morning to you too, Peggy." Alex laughed, "Where were you last night?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and she laughed, sticking her tongue out at him.

     "I was a work, dumbass, it just ran later than I thought it would." She shrugged, grabbing the remote just as Belle and the beast began to waltz, "That movie's fucking corny." She spoke through her apple, flipping straight to the news.

        "... Witnesses claim that they saw a short, curly haired female, early 20's, going in the opposite direction of the crime scene during a late night jog at around one in the morning. Police say that the suspect is likely a member of the infamous New York syndicate who are rumored to be hiding out in an abonded factory near..."

       "That's enough of that!" Peggy flipped back to Beauty and The Beast and threw her apple into the trash can, even though she had only taken one bite. "The news is fake anyways who actually watches that shit?" Her phone was vibrating non-stop in her pocket. "I should go... Later, Lex!"

        "Wait, where are you going?" Alex stood as well, following after her out of the kitchen and through the living room to the front door.

      "Work." Was all she said, grabbing her yellow jacket from the coat rack and slipping her phone back into her pocket after sending a quick text, "I have a meeting with the boss, you know, boring stuff."

       "I wanna come!" Alex whined like a five year old, "Please, Peggy? I'm so bored. Do you know how boring it is being unemployed? It's super fucking boring, okay. Never get fired."

        "Working on it... But Alex you can't..." She looked up at Alex's pout and puppy dog eyes, " _Ay_ , _dios_ _mío_ , fine! You can come, but don't do anything stupid, or I may lose my job. I would say change but... We don't have time, so just put some shoes on so we can go." Alex looked down at his oversized pink sweater, black leggings and weed socks. He thought he looked fine. "Alex! Let's go!" Peggy grabbed her car keys and Alex slipped into his white Nikes before rushing out the door behind Peggy. He grabbed the house key that was under the small cactus on the front porch.

       This must be an urgent meeting, because the Schuyler's rarely ever used their cars.

        

* * *

 

 

       John was at the top of his game. On top of the world, really. His father was dead, which made him king of the New York syndicate, his drugs were crossing the border smoothly. No one dared to mess with or cross him. Well except for a few times here and there, but he took care of those people. Like the last guy for example, Charles Lee was his name. Started a fight in _his_ club with one of his men and tried to blame it on John. That shit just doesn't slide.

       So the previous night, John called Lee up to his office in the old factory and shot him. Once in the side so John could see the look in his eyes right before he shot him again, right in the mouth. Then he had someone throw acid onto Lee's face so that no one could identify him.

       Then, _then_ he had one of his most trusted men... Well, women, dispose of the body. Miss Peggy Schuyler, and boy had she fucked up. A school? A fucking school? How sloppy could she get? She'd be lucky if she isn't the next one ending up dead, and it won't be behind a god damn school.

     John sighed and leaned back against the velvet couch that sat in the corner of the club. It's not really late enough for a night club to be open but John's place doubled as a day bar as well, somewhere to eat wings and watch games. So it was still pretty packed with college kids and middle aged alcoholics. Drake played from the speakers and a few couples swayed to the music on the dance floor.

      "Schuyler just made an entrance sir." One of the body gaurds spoke. John looked to the entrance and saw Peggy with a friend, looking around nervously. The friend, who's hair was pulled up into a bun, furrowed his brows and frowned as he nudged Peggy, asking her a question. John's breath caught in his throat as he looked at the friend, licking his lips. He wore a pink knit sweater that swallowed him and made him look smaller than he already was. And a pair of black leggings that hugged his ass perfectly, you could also see a bit of his weed socks poking out from the top of his Nikes. He was beautiful.

          He and Peggy spoke for a few seconds before the friend nodded and went to the bar, ordering something and throwing a ten dollar bill down. "Hercules... Go tell the bartender that whatever the one in the pink sweater is getting will be on me." The bodyguard nodded and walked over to Alex.

       That's when Peggy finally noticed John and easily made it over to the VIP section. "John! Boss! Look, sir, I'm so sorry about what happened. I was tired and it seemed like a good place at the time, it won't happen again, I swear." She rambled, sitting in the seat across from John. Her boss, though wasn't paying attention at all. He was busy staring at the boy at the bar as the bartender tried to hand him back his ten dollar bill. When he had told the boy that someone else paid for the drink and motioned to John. The boy looked over at him and blushed, mouthing a thank you.

      John smiled at him before turning back to Peggy who now looked on the verge of tears. His smile fell and he leaned forward, "You're damn right it won't happen again. You're done, Peggy."

       "What?" She let out a sob and looked up at John, horrified.

      "Don't ' _what_ ', me Peggy. That was a fucking dumb move and you know it. You're fired. Honestly, you're lucky I don't kill your ass right here. But I'm in a good mood, so I suggest you leave before that changes." With that he sat back and closed his eyes.

        Peggy sniffled and stood up, wiping her eyes. Hercules was back at his spot in front of the velvet rope by now and he unlatched it for Peggy, giving her a sympathetic look. The two grew to be best friends during the two years that they worked together and then fact that Peggy was no longer working for the New York syndicate meant that she had to cut off all communications with him.

      Alex was deep into conversation with the bartender about his nail polish color by the time Peggy had finished with her meeting. "Let's go, Lex." Peggy said, interrupting their conversation bitterly.

      He was about to complain but when Alex saw the tears that streamed down his friends face he gapsed, "Peggy! What happened? What'd he say? Are you okay?" He asked, pulling her into his arms. The two were the same height so Peggy could easily bury her face into Alex's shoulder and cry her heart out.

        "I just lost fucking my job." She groaned into his shoulder, Alex ran a hand through her hair and shushed his friend, "Looks like you're not the only one who won't be able to pair their share of this months rent," she laughed bitterly.

      "Aw, no don't say that. Here, you have whatever you want and I'll go talk to that shit head boss of yours." He put Peggy into his previous seat at the bar, "George! Whatever she's ordering is on me okay?"

       "I don't know if I can do..." Alex pouted, "Fine." Alex smiled and then made his way to the VIP section where John was now smoking a joint.

        "Can I help you?" Hercules asked, standing in Alex's way. Alex looked up at the taller man and narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms.

       "Let him through, Herc." John laughed, "Someone as pretty as him is always allowed back here."

       "Yeah, _Herc._ " Alex spat and walked past him. Once he was standing in front of John, Alex's gaze went from intimidating to scary (to him at least, to John he looked like a kitten _trying_ to be scary). "Now _you,_ sir have just made the biggest mistake in your whole fucking life."

       John stood and breathed out a puff of smoke into Alex's face, making the smaller boy cringe. "And why is that?" He asked, an amused look on his face.

        "Peggy is one of the most hard working people I know, alright? I know her better than I know myself and believe me when I say you'll find anyone as trustworthy as her, as kind as her, or as intelligent as her. She also has to live with three older sisters _and_ me so cut her some fucking slack!" He finished his rant, glaring at John.

         John glared at him for a while before shrugging, "Alright," He turned around and sat back down on his couch, taking another hit from his joint.

      Alex dropped his arms to his side and looked down at John, "What?"

      "You've convinced me, Peggy can have her job back... On one condition." Alex quirked his brow, " _You go on a date with me."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John picks up Alex :)

Alex and Peggy got home half an hour later. "Alex I love you but why?"

"That's literally the fourth time you asked me that, Peggy. And for the fourth time I'm telling you, I had to! I couldn't just let that dick fire you for no reason and get away with it!" Alex groaned, unlocking the front door and towing off his shoes.

"Peggy got fired?!" Eliza bolted up from her spot on the couch, where she was straddling Maria. "What the hell, Pegs? We can't have two freeloaders in this house!"

Maria sat up as well, fixing her smudged lipstick and running a hand through her hair, "What'd you do? Curse out the boss?" She laughed sarcastically and both Alex and Peggy gagged.

" _Jesucristo, consigue una habitación,_ " Alex walked around the couch and into the kitchen to grab a beer. "You guys are fucking animals I swear." He sauntered back into the living room, sitting in the small loveseat next to the couch.

"And no, for the record, I didn't get fired." Peggy hung up her jacket and slid out of her shoes as well, going to sit on the couch next to the couple.

"You almost did! But I, being the amazing best friend I am, saved your ass. Really, instead of complaining, what you should be saying is thank you." Alex sipped on his beer and shot Peggy a playful wink.

"Thank you?!" Peggy narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're welcome!" That got him a pillow in the face.

"I'm confused..." Eliza got up from Maria's lap and turned to face Peggy, "So you didn't get fired?" She cocked her head to the side, Maria cooed from behind her.

"Well I did, but then Alex basically sold himself to my boss." Peggy threw herself against the armrest and let out a dramatic sigh.

"I didn't sell myself to anyone! He just said he'd give you your job back if I went on a date with him, ONE date! It's not even that big of a deal." Alex sipped on his beer and took his phone out, "Actually, I just got a text from him! Here, I'll read it out loud," Alex began to read the text, "Hey! It's John, Peggy's boss. I had the bartender get your number for me so you can just save me under..." Alex stopped reading and the three girls watched as his cheeks began to flush with color.

"I'm not... calling... you... that," Alex spoke as he typed back his response quickly before stuffing his phone back in his pocket and looking at the three with an awkward smile. "He said he'll pick me up at nine!"

Maria and Peggy gave him a skeptical look while Eliza smiled widely, "Oh, yay!" She clapped her hands together, "Lex hasn't had a real date since high school! He wouldn't even meet up with his fake sugar daddies! This is so exciting! Peggy and I can help pick your outfit and Maria can do your makeup!" She stood up as she spoke, dancing and twirling around the living room. "Oh! We'll even do your nails to match your outfit! This is so exciting!" She stopped and jumped a few times, clapping her hands.

"Chill, Liza, there's no need for the theatrics. I'll probably just wear this." Alex rolled his eyes. Eliza stopped jumping and looked at Alex, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh no no, sweetie, that just won't do!" Eliza shook her head.

"Hate to say it, Lex, but I actually agree with my sister on this one, John is a high maintenance guy. He's also my boss, so the fate of my paycheck rests in your oddly small hands." Peggy stood as well, taking the beer from Alex's hand and having a sip for herself. "And besides," she continued after swallowing, "You're probably never gonna see him again. He'll most likely get tired of you like he does with most of his dates."

"How many dates does he usually have?!" Alex asked, snatching his beer back and taking a large swig.

"Usually he has like three to four twinks and minxes on his arm a day. He's a powerful guy, Alex. So be careful when you're with him." Peggy warned.

"Jesus, Peggy," Maria whistled, "What do you even do? Your boss sounds like a literal pimp." She laughed loudly but stopped when she saw the look Eliza was giving her, "That's not funny." She said to herself.

"That's irrelevant to the the point." Peggy answered, a little too quickly, "Alex, go shower and shave while Eliza and I pick an outfit for you okay?"

Alex groaned and stood up, handing Peggy his almost empty beer, "Ma'am yes ma'am." He saluted sarcastically before dragging himself down the hall and into the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex was ready within the next 45 minutes. He wore a white crop top with high waisted jeans shorts, some fishnet stockings he forgot he had and an oversized bomber jacket that stopped just below his thighs. Maria had given him winged eyeliner with just a little mascara and nude lipstick while Eliza painted his nails a plain white color. He still wore the weed socks except instead of the pink and aqua ankle socks from before, he wore black and green crew socks to go with the [outfit.](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=234362270)

Angelica just texted me, she's on her way with the Chinese food!" Peggy called from the kitchen.

"Finally! I'm fucking starving," Maria was laying on Alex's bed, texting Lafayette. "Laf says you look hot by the way."

"Doesn't he?" Eliza swooned. She stood behind Alex in the full length mirror and admired her work, "Jesus, Lex, if I wasn't gay, and you weren't gay, and we didn't live together, and you weren't like a brother to me, I might've maybe slightly considered dating you!" Eliza hugged him from behind and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you?" Alex laughed, "But I'm sure your girlfriend might object."

"She does!" Maria laughed, "But she's too tired to say anything about it." Eliza rolled her eyes playfully and went to join her girlfriend on Alex's bed, placing a giant peck on Maria's cheek.

"Why is it that you guys always need to display your affection for each other in places that aren't your room?" Alex groaned, looking at his hair in the mirror. After a fifteen minute debate with the girls, Alex finally decided to leave his hair down. But, he wore a hair tie around his wrist, just in case he decided to tie it up sometime during the "date".

A vibrating in his back pocket tore Alex from his own reflection. He took his phone out of his pocket and sighed, "John's here." He muttered.

Eliza squealed and jumped up from her spot which was (once again) on top of Maria. "Jesus, one of the perks of living with your girlfriend should be uninterrupted sex." Maria groaned, standing up as well.

"Yes, that's one of the perks of living alone with your girlfriend. But not with your girlfriend, her two sisters and your best friend." Alex winked after texting John to come to the front door. Maria rolled her eyes and flipped Alex off, "Love you too, bestie." Alex blew her a kiss before walking out the bedroom door.

Alex walked through the kitchen and into the living room just in time to hear John knock at the front door. Before Alex or Peggy could get to it though, Eliza was already opening the door with a large smile on her face, "Hel... Oh!" Hercules Mulligan stood at the door clad in his usual bodyguard attire, a clean and crisp suit, dress shoes and sunglasses, even though the sun had already set.

"Jesus, Herc. You literally intimidate everyone you meet," John laughed, pushing past his friend so he could stand in the threshold, "Sorry about my buddy, Hercules, he's really a teddy bear once you get to know him... Anyways, I'm John Laurens, here to pick up Alex?" He held a hand out to Eliza.

From behind her, Alex could see John giving her a bright and kind smile. John wasn't too dressed up. He wore jeans and a t-shirt. But there was something about those jeans and that t-shirt that suddenly made Alex feel underdressed. Maybe it was just him being paranoid. "Wowza..." Eliza breathed out, shaking his hand as Alex slipped on his clean white converse that he barely ever wore.

Alex cleared his throat and Eliza composed herself, "Okay, John. I know you're my sister's boss and whatever but if you hurt Alex or do anything to make him uncomfortable in any way, shape or form... So help me God I will personally throw a brick at your head and tear out your throat. Got it?" At the sound of a threat, Hercules brought a hand to his hip where he could easily pull out a gun or taser or anything, really.

Alex decided this was his time to step out in front of Eliza and gently push her back. "As much as I love you, Liza, we all know that threat was empty." Alex laughed nervously.

"Yeah, okay..." Eliza muttered before hugging Alex, "Be safe. And don't do anything Angelica wouldn't do." Alex laughed again and hugged back.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." He pulled away and blew her a kiss, which she pretended to catch playfully before shutting and locking the door.

Alex turned around and looked at John, who was already shamelessly checking him out. The younger boy sighed and rolled his eyes, but he was pretty glad that Peggy told him to shave. "Okay, let's get this over with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to repost i'm sorry !!! love u !


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Date !!!!!

       John opened the car door for Alex, pulling the passenger seat forward and giving him a smirk. Alex rolled his eyes and slid into the seat behind the driver’s side, where Hercules was already starting the car back up. John got into the seat next to him and Alex gave him a lame attempt of a smile before pulling out his phone to text Peggy. ‘ _We haven’t even started driving yet and I already wanna jump out of this car send help’_ he added a groaning emoji and a water gun emoji after it to add emphasis.

 

          He looked up at John to see that he was texting too. Alex put his seatbelt on and crossed his legs so he was as far away from touching John as possible. Which was pretty hard, because John is literally two inches away from him. Hercules turned on the radio before pulling out of the Schuyler’s driveway. Redbone played through the speakers and Alex closed his eyes and rested his head against the red leather seats. He was quite okay with the only sound being Childish Gambino but a hand finding itself on Alex’s lower thigh interrupted his ten seconds of bliss, brushing against the fabric of his fishnets.

 

         He opened his eyes and looked over at John who was still looking down at his phone but had a smirk tugging at his lips. Alex took a deep breath, reminding himself that this was for Peggy. Speaking of Peggy, Alex turned his small IPhone back on and opened the text from the youngest Schuyler sister. ‘ _dont let him hurt u or make u do anything ure uncomfortable with or i’ll slit his throat’_ which was followed by a series of hearts ‘ _also i seriously owe u lex ure an actual life saver thank you ily’._ Alex sent two laughing emojis and said that she loves her too.

 

           “That’s sweet.” Alex jumped at John’s sudden voice and quickly shut his phone off. John chuckled and squeezed Alex’s thigh slightly. “Peggy doesn’t need to worry about me hurting you though… But I have to ask,” John snaked his hand further up Alex’s thigh until his fingers were brushing the edge of his shorts. “Is this making you uncomfortable?” He got so close to Alex’s face that Alex could smell the mix of mint and weed on his breath. Alex looked up at Herc who was giving them a knowing and somewhat annoyed look from the rearview mirror, then at John’s lips and then up to his eyes.

 

        “No,” Alex breathed out. John look down at Alex’s painted lips and licked his own before pulling away with a hum of satisfaction. Why did that turn him on so much? John removed his hand from Alex’s thigh and the younger boy pulled his legs together tighter, trying to will himself not to get hard.

 

         “Well, we’re almost there, I hope you like Italian food.” When Alex didn’t answer, John glanced over at him. He almost choked on his own spit. Alex was looking out the window, resting his forehead against the cool glass, his cheeks tinted pink. He chewed on his bottom lip and pressed his folded hands in his lap. “Lexi?” John asked, trying to sound concerned, but really he was drinking up the image of the small boy looking all bothered just from his hand on his thigh.

 

              “Mhm?” Alex responded, not tearing his eyes from the car next to John’s. God, he hates New York traffic.

 

         “You good, baby girl?” John smirked when Alex closed his eyes tightly, and started to breathe more deeply.

 

            “Yeah,” Alex’s voice was high pitched and strained. He cleared his throat, “I mean, yeah I’m fine, just really… Thirsty.” Hercules snorted from the driver’s seat.

 

        “Oh, be quiet Herc,” John said, although he let out a little chuckle himself. Alex wanted to die, or burst into tears, or both. “Don’t worry, babe we’ll be there in another five minutes, then you can order whatever you want to drink.”

 

        Alex nodded and pulled his phone out again to play some games after sending a text, _‘literally almost got a boner in the car send help’._ Maria instantly responded with two flexing emojis and a kissy face. Alex sent back a middle finger and started playing some random game to pass time.

 

         A good two minutes of silence (aside from _Despacito_ playing on the radio _)_ later, John nudged Alex’s shoulder. Alex had to save a rap he was writing in the Nicki Minaj game he had decided to download before looking up at John. The freckled man smiled at him. “We’re here.”

 

       Letting out a sigh, Alex put away his phone and gave John his best smile. Hercules got out of the car first and pulled the driver’s seat forward, offering his hand to Alex. He took it, offering Herc a grateful smile before looking back at John who was now getting out as well. “You know,” Alex began as John wrapped his arm around the smaller boy’s waist, “You should really get a four door car.” They started walking. Alex with his hands in his pockets and John with an arm wrapped proudly around Alex.

 

         “Yeah, maybe when I have kid.” John said nonchalantly. Alex looked up at him with both shock and awe. They are literally on their first date and he’s already talking about kids?

 

              “Uhm… what?”

 

            John threw his head back and laughed loudly, causing some of the people who were walking by to look at the two awkwardly. “You’re adorable, Lex, really. But I’m not talking about _our_ kids. We just met! I mean in like two to three years when I’m settled down and ready to teach the family business to a future heir.” Family business? Alex looked up at John with a quirked eyebrow, but didn’t answer as the taller man led Alex into the Italian restaurant. “Reservation for Laurens.” He said to the host.

 

                “You made a reservation in the past eight hours?” Alex asked, amazed as they were led to a table in the back.

 

                 “As soon as you left my bar.” John smirked, pulled a chair out for Alex. The shorter one unzipped and took off his jacket, draping it over the back of the chair before sitting down. _His_ bar? He watched John as took a seat across from Alex, sending a quick text before putting his phone in his pocket.

 

                 “So the bar is the family business you were talking about?” Alex asked as one of the waiters placed two full glasses of water on the table with their menus.

 

                 “I guess you could say that…” Alex leaned forward, signaling that he was paying attention and wanted to hear more, “I’m a businessman of sorts. That bar is just one of the many places I own throughout New York. But I spend most of my time at the one we met at, it’s my favorite.”

 

                “And why is that?” John smirked at the question.

 

                “Because if I’m lucky enough, pretty boys like you always seem to stumble in.” Alex blushed and opened his mouth to respond with something snarky and sarcastic. But for once, he was at a loss for words. “Do you know what you’re eating?”

_No, but you can eat me._ Alex thought to himself before answering, “I’ve never really eaten at fancy places like this.” It wasn’t a lie, of course Alex has talked to a bunch of guys online, promising him a lavish life and big, over the top dates, but those were online, thousands of miles away. This was here and in real life and John was right in front of him, staring into his soul.

 

                “I’ll order for you then,” John handed the waitress his and Alex’s menu. How long had she been there? “Hi, Sally,” The waitress didn’t seem to be paying attention as she looked at Alex up and down, inspecting him. Alex sent her a small grin and wave, she smiled back, satisfied before turning to John, “I’ll have my usual. With a coke, and my date will have the Caesar salad with…”

 

“I’m good with just my water, thank you though.” John shrugged and nodded to Sally, who rolled her eyes and left. “You know her?” Alex asked.

 

                 “This restaurant belongs to an old friend of mine down south.  I’m a regular costumer and know all the staff. Especially Sally.” At the sound of her name, Sally turned around from the table where she was taking orders. John winked at her and she flipped him off, walking away and leaving the family of four confused.

 

                “Did you guys… date or something?” His voice was timid as he asked, scared to know the answer. But _why_ was he scared? They just met a few hours ago _and_ John was his best friend’s boss. He was doing this for her. For Peggy.

 

                 “ _Hell_ no.” John laughed, “She’s like a little sister to me, I just like making fun of her since she can’t cuss me out or anything.” Alex raised a brow, “She’s mute.” John explained.

 

               “Oh, sorry for asking,” The blood rose to Alex’s face and he looked down at his lap. John chuckled and leaned forward, grabbing Alex’s chin.

 

              “Don’t worry about it, baby girl.” He gave Alex another smirk and the smaller man was starting to get used to the dumb grin. He wanted to kiss it off John’s face. “You’re all I have eyes for.” Alex’s blush deepened as John sat back in his seat, marveling at how flustered he could make Alex in a matter of seconds. Imagine what he could do to the poor boy in hours. Even _days_.

 

                Needless to say, the date went by pretty well. And pretty fast. Alex had decided on some mint chocolate chip gelato for his desert and they were out of the restaurant within an hour and a half. They were back in John’s car now, Alex pressing himself to John’s side. They had a lot in common. Like the fact that they were both Puerto Rican. They discovered that when John cursed under his breath in Spanish and Alex (by instinct) told him to watch his mouth.

 

                So now, instead of looking at their phones, the two talked, Alex’s head resting on John’s shoulder. They spoke about the weather and how it’s so much different in New York than back home. They talked about their favorite artists; they talked about the hurricane that passed. Alex told John that when he was younger, a hurricane just as bad as the recent one destroyed his home, leaving him and his mother with nothing. Up until his mother fell sick and died as well, which is why he moved to the states.

 

                “What if that were to happen again? What if some poor little kid is left with no family, no home… nothing.”

 

                John rubbed a comforting hand over Alex’s thigh and squeezed, “I can’t promise you that it won’t, babe.” He sighed, “But if it does, let’s just hope that the kid finds a loving home and family just like you did.” Alex frowned and pushed himself closer to John. “Wanna talk about something else?”

 

                “No. No talking, just… just hold me, please?” John nodded and pulled Alex close enough so that he was almost on his lap. He pulled out his phone sending a quick text to Peggy.

 

                ‘ _Make yourselves scarce.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> homegirl hasn't slept in 96 hours :)))))))   
> but hey! guess who might be moving to boston this summer!  
> suite life of angie and angie ya feel me?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen. Alex isn't as innocent as y'all think.

                They pulled up to the Schuyler-Lewis-Hamilton house in silence. Hercules got out of the car to let John and Alex. “I’m gonna walk Lexi here to the door, okay?” John sent Hercules a wink and the bodyguard rolled his eyes and got back into the car. John chuckled and turned to Alex who was looking down at his feet, biting his lower lip. “Let’s go.” He smirked over at the smaller man and held his hand out.

 

                Alex blushed and took his hand, interlocking their fingers. Was he really gonna have sex with this guy on the first date? Would there even be a second date? Or a third? Was this just a one night stand? So many questions were running through Alex’s head as the two walked towards the door in silence, the only audible sound was crickets and Hercules shamelessly blasting Kehlani in the car behind them. Alex looked up at the house, all the lights were off so the girls were either gone or asleep. He thought for a second weighing his options, if they were asleep he could still invite John in. Eliza and Maria have shameless, loud sex all the time no matter who’s home.

 

                But, this would be Alex’s first time in almost a year. Of course, he was prepared. Very well prepared actually. And does John even want to have sex? Like, he was sending all the right signals but he could just be a total tease. That was usually Alex’s thing. He really hopes his hands aren’t sweaty. He loos down at their interlocked fingers and instantly looks forward again because thinking of having sweaty hands just makes your hands sweaty, and there’s nothing sexy about sweaty hands.

 

                “You good, princess?” John asked, breaking the silence. Alex looked over at him John and then down at his lips, licking his own strawberry flavored ones.

 

                “Yeah… Just thinking.” Alex blushed as they came to a stop in front of the door.

 

                “What about?” John asked, smiling down at the younger of the two. Alex blushed harder at the sight of John’s smile. It was so _nice._ Why does he have such a nice smile? Was he perfect? That’s unfair.

 

                “Do you wanna come in?” Alex suddenly asked, before he could stop himself. He bit his lower lip, awaiting John’s answer. The freckled man looked down at him in shock and amusement, letting out a quiet chuckle.

 

                “I’d love to, baby girl.” Alex let out a breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding and pulled his key out of his jacket pocket and went to unlock the door with shaky hands. Why was he so nervous? He’s had sex before, had it been with anyone as hot as John? Not really no, but still. “Are your friends still here?” John knew the answer; he made sure that Peggy and co. were gone before they even got there. Telling them to make an excuse and to stay the night at a friend’s house or hotel.

               

                Alex shrugged and opened the door, switching on the living room light. He called out everyone’s name and when he got no answer, he turned to John, “Guess they’re gone… So we have the house to oursel-“ He was cut off by John slamming the door shut and pinning Alex to it, causing the smaller to squeal and drop his keys.

 

                “Perfect.” He pinned Alex’s wrists to the door and smashed their mouths together in a heated kiss. Alex gasped but closed his eyes and quickly melted into the kiss, legs going weak as John slid his tongue into Alex’s mouth. The younger man moaned when John wedged his knee in between his legs and began to grind down onto his thigh. John pulled away and laughed at how needy Alex already was. “Bedroom?”

 

                Alex licked his lips, “Second room down the hall.” He whined, still grinding down on John’s leg. “Can we hurry?” John laughed again and let go of Alex’s wrists, letting him wrap his arms around John’s neck before hoisting up. Alex yelped and giggled, taking off his jacket before wrapping his arms neck again. John began walking down the hallway and not even seven steps in, Alex grabbed John’s face hair and brought him into another kiss, this one more intense than the last.

 

John stumbled forwards in surprise and ended up slamming Alex into a nearby wall. The younger only moaned and pulled away to pull off his crop top and toe off shoes, leaving both on the floor. He tugged at John’s white T-Shirt. He laughed at Alex’s anticipation and made sure that the smaller was well supported against the wall before taking his own shirt and throwing down the hall. Alex took a moment to bask in the beauty of John’s body. It was covered in freckles just like his face and so well built; he even made Alex a little insecure. “Fuck, you’re hot.” Alex let out a groan and tackled John’s neck.

 

John began walking again, barley even being able to focus with Alex’s teeth grazing his skin every few seconds, he let groaned in both pleasure and relief when they finally reached Alex’s room, slamming open the door. Alex pulled away looking down at the hickey he left with a sense of pride. “Let me suck you off please.” He whined, and who was John to deny such a cute face? He let Alex down and chuckled when the younger pushed him towards the bed. He walked backwards until he fell onto his back, letting Alex straddle his waist.

 

Alex got to work, leaving a trail of hickeys down John’s neck, chest, and abs. He basked in the low moans that he caused to fall out of John’s mouth, whining when a hand found its way to his hair. “You like that don’t you, baby girl? Like getting your hair pulled.”

 

Alex whined and looked up at John, “Fuck,” He moaned, burying his face in his abdomen, “Yes.” He shimmied down so he was now face to face with John’s dick, seeing the very obvious bulge in his jeans. He unbuckled John’s Gucci belt (he was wearing a fucking _Gucci belt)_ and unzipped the jeans, John lifted his hips, letting Alex pull down the jeans and Calvin Klein boxers. Once all three items were discarded on the ground, Alex looked down at John’s cock, and _wow._ Alex thanked god for his lack of a gag reflex. He licked his lips before starting.

 

Alex began with small, sweet kitten licks. He made sure John was watching before taking the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue enough to get the taste pre-cum to overtake his mouth. Alex has been the source of many blowjobs in his lifetime. And not once could he ever say that the taste of a dick in his mouth was actually extremely sweet. There’s a first time for everything. Alex lowered himself, flattening his tongue on the underside of John’s cock, sliding it against a very large vein, causing John to tug at Alex’s hair and groan out, “Fuuuck, baby girl. Just like that, yeah?” Alex moaned around John’s cock in response sending vibration throughout the older man’s whole body.

 

Alex continued going lower and lower until the tip of John’s dick hit the back of his throat. John expected him to stop there, to pull off and just use his hand to cover what his mouth couldn’t. But he was pleasantly surprised when he kept going. “Oh, _fuck_ yeah, princess. Take Papi’s cock in that loud mouth of yours like the little slut you are.” Now unafraid of hurting the smaller man, John pressed Alex’s face down until his nose was buried in the curly hairs that adorned his dick. Alex didn’t even gag. He just took it and swallowed it down, loving the burning feeling in his throat. “ _Dios maldito_ baby you’re so hot. I’m gonna let you take control now, okay?” Alex looked up at John, with tears brimming his eyes and nodded best as he could. John wiped away a stray tear and smiled down at Alex, “Beautiful.”

 

When John placed his hands behind his head and signaled for Alex to keep going, he really got to work. Alex pulled of completely before deep throating John again with no warning, not once breaking eye contact. He pulled off again to leave kisses and kitten licks on his tip, sucking up the pre-cum expertly. John moaned beneath him, giving Alex more than enough motivation to continue. He licked a long stripe from the base of John’s cock, where the vein started, all the way up to the tip before taking the whole thing into his mouth again, bobbing his head, only using his hands to hold John’s hips down from thrusting into him and absolutely wrecking his throat. Another time… Maybe.

 

“Fuck, baby girl, that mouth of yours is _magic_.” Alex hummed in agreement, making John shiver. “I’m… I’m close.” Alex took that as a signal to pull off and finish his job of with a hand. “Want Papi to cum on your face, huh?” Alex whined and nodded. John sat up a little bit, grabbing his phone, which he must’ve thrown on his bed without Alex noticing. “Is this okay?” Alex only nodded and John pulled up camera and hit record as Alex started jacking off, looking up at the camera innocently.

 

John put his free hand into Alex’s hair and forced him to look up at John instead of the camera. “Wanna look the little princess right in the eyes when Papi cums all over her face. You gonna be a good girl for Papi and try to swallow it all for me?” Alex nodded and licked his lips; ready to catch whatever he can, wanting nothing more than to please the man above him. “Shit… I’m so close, baby girl, you ready?” Before Alex could even nod his head response, white spurs of John’s cum were flying towards Alex’s face. He continued to jack John off through his orgasm, swallowing all of the cum that landed in his mouth. Most of it though got all over Alex’s face, in his hair, his eyes, dripping down his chin and onto his neck. John let out one last groan when he finished, watching Alex lap up the cum that still rested on his tip and lick his lips. “Come here baby.”

 

Alex got up and straddled John again, whining at the friction of his still clothed and very hard dick. “Look at you, all dirty and wet for Papi, huh?” John had stopped the recording but still had his camera open. He ran his thumb over Alex’s cheek where most of the cum had landed and held it up to his mouth. “You wanna pose for me baby girl?” Alex nodded and pouted, letting John take the picture. After the camera flushed, Alex stuck his tongue out resting it against the underside of John’s thumb. He then wrapped his lips around the finger, hollowing out his cheeks and looking at the camera as innocently as he could. “You’re a little model aren’t you?” John chuckled, leaning back and placing his phone on the bedside table.

 

“I try,” Alex giggled, “Now could you please get me a wet washcloth from the bathroom down the hall? Dried cum takes forever to wash out if you’re not quick enough.” He bats his eyelashes up as John and even blows him a little kiss when he finally gets up and leaves the room. Alex instantly went to his bedside drawer and grabbed a pack of most toilets, wiping his face and hair free of cum within seconds before throwing them into the trashcan across the room. He then grabbed his strawberry lip-gloss and fixed his previously smudged lips. He finally fixed and then ruffled up his hair again, looking at himself in a compact mirror. He winked at himself before putting the mirror and gloss back in the drawer, kicking off the weed socks (they seemed like a mood killer) and throwing himself back on the bed.

 

“I just realized that there’s five of you and three bedrooms, which means that…” John walked into Alex’s room and dropped the washcloth, instantly feeling himself begin to grow hard again. “Oh.” Alex was lying in bed (cum-free face) with his legs spread open. His shorts were unzipped, unbuttoned and slightly folded at the top giving John the perfect view of the hem of his lacy panties through the fishnet stockings.

 

“Having your own room has its perks.” Alex smirked at John, looking him dead in the eye as he played with his nipple with one hand and palmed himself with the other. John licked his lips at almost began to drool as he stepped closer to the bed. “Don’t wanna take a picture? Give you something to think about when you jerk off in the shower tomorrow.” Alex tugged at his nipple and bucked up into his palm at the same time, letting a loud moan escape his throat.

 

“Maybe next time…” John crawled onto the bed and sat directly across from Alex. His face and chest were blotchy from how much he was blushing, and although is lips had a fresh coat of gloss on them, John could still see that they were bitten raw from earlier. “For now though, I think I’ll just watch.” That was a lie of course; John just wanted to make Alex beg.

 

“Mm, is that so?” John nodded, “I’ve been such a good girl though, _Papi~”_ John cleared his throat. “Took all your big, fat cock and didn’t even touch myself,” Alex removed his shorts and threw them to the side, along with his stockings, leaving him in nothing but his black lace panties, which now had a wet stain on them. “Look at me, Papi; I’m so wet for you.” Alex stuck his hand down the front of the panties and threw his head back, moaning in relief, “ _Mierda, Papi!_ You’re really just gonna… _ah…_ gonna leave me here to play with my, _dios mío…_ Play with my clit all… _oh, mierda…_ all by myself?”

 

When Alex got nothing silence in response, he internally rolled his eyes, knowing he’d lost this battle. But this was only the beginning of the war. The smaller man pulled down the panties, throwing them to the side. He flipped himself over and buried his head in the pillows, bringing his fingers to his mouth, giving them a good suck. Alex could see John staring at him from the corner of his eye and the smaller of the two sent him a lopsided smirk, to the best of his abilities of course.

 

Alex easily slid his middle finger into his hole, letting his eyes roll to the back of his head as a moan tumbled from his lips. He worked with the single digit for a few seconds before adding a second finger and scissoring himself open. He used his other hand to stroke at his cock as he thrusted his fingers into himself simultaneously. “ _Fuck!”_ He almost yelled, curling his fingers as he hit his prostate. He quickened his pace in stroking, shamelessly cumming within the span of two minutes.

 

John was at a loss for words as he watched Alex sit up and face him with a ditsy smile. Alexander even had the _audacity_ to lick his own cum off his hand. “We should probably… uh…” John was rock hard again, and although he had no doubt that Alex could go all night, he had business to attend to. He cleared his throat, “You hop in the shower, I’ll change these sheets for you.”

 

Alex didn’t seem to give it a second thought, probably still in a blissed out headspace. “’Kay, papi.” He giggled and crawled into John’s lap to give him a sloppy kiss. John chuckled when Alex pulled away and watched the way his ass would jiggle as he walked down the hall to the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex walked out of the shower about ten minutes later to an empty, yet clean room. A clean pair of panties and John's shirt sat on his freshly made bed. Alex smiled to himself and slipped the panties on, pulling the shirt over his head. The T-shirt fell just beneath his thighs and smelled so much like John, it was refreshing.

 

Alex crawled into his bed and went to check his phone to see a few texts in the household groupchat, another groupchat similar to that one but with Laf, a flood of texts from Peggy. And a singular text from John, who changed his name in Alex's phone.

 

**From _Papi <3:_**

**_You know, princess, you should really put a passcode on your phone._ **

 

**To _Papi <3:_**

**_Maybe I left it unlocked on purpose???_ **

 

**From _Papi <3:_**

**_And why would you do that?_ **

 

**To _Papi <3:_**

_**Goodnight, John.** _

 

__Alex didn't even wait for a reply before turning his phone off and shoving it under his pillow. He fought the urge to squeal like a schoolgirl. Let's just say that he got a good rest that night.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been listening to nothing but Beyonce, Ariana Grande, Nicki Minaj, The Weekend, Kehlani, Miguel, SZA, Rihanna, ZAYN, and Demi Lovato for the past few hours and I'm okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback makes me nut !!! Also, Instagram is a thing ! @/childishangino  
>  


End file.
